Far East Independent State
Дальний Восток Независимое Государство 1859 - 1860|image2= |capital = Vladivostok|largest_city = Vladivostok|official_languages = Russian|national_languages = Russian, Indigenous languages|ethnic_groups = 68% Russian 30% Natives 2% Other Asiatic ethnicities|religion = 78.5% Orthodox Christianity 18.5% Spiritualism 3% Unidentified|population_(estimsted) = 9,800|demonym = Far Easterner, Vladivostok Rebels|government_type = Military-controlled unitary state|military_leader = General Nikolai Vasili Vorodin|independence_from = Russia, September 1859|dissolution = April 23, 1860|currency = Russian ruble|time_zone = UTC+10}} The , also known as the Far East State, was a very short-lived country that existed briefly from September 21, 1859 until April 23, 1860. It was completely controlled by a rule of martial law, which was led by Russian General Nikolai Vorodin. It declared independence from Russia in the summer of 1859, and although the Tsar granted them independence, he was incredibly displeased and he could not send a counter-fleet until the following Spring. Under the orders of Tsar Alexander II, a naval fleet was sent to the state to return it to Russian owners. The fleet arrived on April 2, and within three weeks the country had been destroyed. Its leaders were trialed, found guilty and sentenced for punishment, while the citizens had their Russian citizenship returned. Geographical features The Far East State controlled a small part of Russian territory, directly bordering China and the Russian Empire. It’s size was about the same size as the U.S. state of California. The area bordered the Pacific Ocean, specifically the Sea of Okhotsk and the Sea of Japan. In addition to the mainland territory, the state also controlled Sakhalin Island. In modern day, the territory spanned over the Primorsky Krai, the Sakhalin Oblast, and the Khabarovsk Krai. To the northern border of the country, a border wall was quickly built to prevent attacks coming from the mainland. However, this structure was relatively useless because no Russian troops were stationed in the area where the wall was located. Physical geography and economy The territory in Southeast Russia is categorized by minor mountain ranges that grow in size as their proximity nears the center of the country. The main mountain range in the state territory was the Amur Mountain Range. The primary source of water was from the Pacific Ocean to the east. The secondary source of water was from the Amur River, which flowed through a majority of the state's land area (it also happens to be the tenth-longest river on Earth). The Amur source did not function as a water source to residents of Sakhalin Island, since they were somewhat slightly separated from the rest of the country. The country almost entirely relied on fishing, boating, and hunting for its survival and economy. The harbor town of Vladivostok was a hotspot for these fishermen and boaters. The Okhotsk Sea was very rich in marine sources, with several different types of marine creatures and animals. The most common fish were flounder, Alaskan pollocks, and several types of herrings. The Amur River was also home to many species of salmon and bass fish. Land animals included bears (specifically, the Kamchatka brown bear), wolves, bighorn sheep, and the Arctic Fox. Demographics The Far East State was a very small and relatively underdeveloped nation, home to slightly less than 10,000 or so inhabitants. About 1,200 were men who had native Russian citizenship, while the remaining people were settlers, runaways, or native inhabitants. While the natives and settlers had a particularly unhealthy relationship, they were able to make peace with each other. Less than 200 people were of other ethnicities, and only 1 single man, Teng Zhou (Mandarin: 滕週) was of Chinese descent. The official language spoken by settlers and the authorities was Russian, although most of the natives spoke their own respective languages. A minimal number of other languages or dialects were present, as Russian was the only language spoken by the higher-ups. Most people believed in Orthodox Christianity, as did their former owner Russia. The native peoples followed spiritual religions or other religions, and the rest could not be accounted for as there was only one, unreliable census. The currency was the Russian ruble, although the treasury only had enough to last for 5 years. Trading was done sparingly, as the country did not want to risk an invasion by Russia or the increasingly-powerful Meiji Japan. They did trade with China in rare instances, with the main export being fish, and the main import being furniture and tea. History The Far East State only lasted for 7 months and 2 days (or a total of 215 days), and few official records were released regarding its history. Those that were had been confiscated and subsequently hidden by Russia after the country was disbanded. 1859 *'May 16, 1859': The 3rd Far East Naval Fleet, led by General Nikolai Vorodin, lands at Vladivostok for a census to deliver back to Russia. *'June 1, 1859': Nikolai Vorodin is given a letter smuggled aboard one of his ships. The letter states that Tsar Alexander II is planning to have him arrested and replaced with a much less experienced lieutenant. *'June 2, 1859': Vorodin gathers his men and the civilian settlers who came with it into Vladivostok’s Town Square. He officially announces about Russia’s betrayal and how the Royal Family are traitors. Many people agree with him, and those who don’t are told to leave. *'June 4, 1859': Vorodin writes a letter personally made for the Tsar. In it, he declares his anger at the Tsar. He also writes another letter about the official Declaration of Independence, though states it should not arrive until the 21st of the month it arrives. *'August 3, 1859': The letter arrives to Alexander II. After reading it, he becomes furious and enters a state of rage. He writes a letter back to Vorodin saying that he may have independence on the 21st of September. *'August 19, 1859': The second letter arrives, which causes Alexander II to become even angrier. *'August - September, 1859': A border wall is constructed to the northern border with a Russia. It never comes into use, however. *'September 21, 1859': The Tsar’s letter arrives, which officially declares the State’s independence. However, the Tsar warns that, "great tirade will overcome your pitiful nation", and the nation is left in a state of uncertainty. *'October 13, 1859': Trading begins in secrecy with China, who agrees to keep the activities secret as long as the State delivers its goods. *'October 30, 1859': Nikolai Vorodin receives word that Japanese ships were spotted off the coast of Sakhalin Island. Vorodin dismisses it but does ponder on whether or not it is serious. *'November 25, 1859': Native leaders of the area have a diplomatic discussion with Vorodin and his men. Translators have trouble but the meeting is a functional success, and a truce is made. December Incident *'December 2, 1859': A native walks from the norther extremities and into Vladivostok. He never speaks and heads straight to City Hall. He is allowed entry and speaks to Sergeant Vladimir Gregovich. He tells the sergeant that a "great fate" will overcome them. Unnerved, Gregovich tells the man to leave before he returns to his office. *'December 3, 1859': At exactly 12:00 noon, a different man from before walks to the City Hall. This time, Gregovich arrests him and sets him up for interrogation. Vorodin watches the interrogation. The man drops his facade and confesses to Gregovich that there is a cult deep in the woods, but that he cannot reveal more until the next day. *'December 4, 1859': The man reveals his name to be Gregor Megovitch, one of the settlers that came with Vorodin's naval group. He states that the cult is made up of native men, but that somehow they retrieved weapons despite the armory being locked. Vorodin tells his men to keep on the lookout but to not worry. When Megovitch is informed about the man who came two days prior, he gets confused and says he doesn’t know. *'December 6, 1859': At midnight, another native comes to the gates, only to be stopped. It is revealed to be the same man from 2 December. He escapes and is not arrested. *'December 7, 1859': Megovitch is released and sent to his apartment. The gate is kept under even more scrutiny in case of any visits from the "winter crazies" as the citizens call them. *'December 10, 1859': A battlecry is heard at around 5:30AM. Outside the northern gate, a small echelon of 24 men come charging at the gates. The guards, however, are ready for them, and are able to kill 19 of them. The remaining 5 disperse into the city. The gunshots awake everyone and the guards are ordered to look for the remaining five people. *'December 11, 1859': A scream is heard briefly before a gunshot fills the air. The guards track the noise and discover an armed man with a dead woman. The three guards are ready to kill him, but the lead guard says no. Despite the lead guard’s protest, one of the others shoots the intruder anyways. The lead guard screams "МУДАК!" so loud that some people claim they heard it over the second gunshot. *'December 12, 1859': At midnight, a quad of guards find two half-clothed men feasting on a dead animal. Nearby them are loaded pistols. The guards arrest the two men and put them into custody. However, they cannot speak Russian so they are not interrogated. *'December 13-14, 1859': A fight in the street breaks out between two men - one of them is an off duty naval seaman and the other is an unidentified man. The latter man is arrested while the seaman is brought to interrogation. Mass panic begins to spread and people begin to go inside and refuse to exit. Vorodin orders the stores closed and an expedition to the north. Nothing is found. *'December 15, 1859': The man from the previous incident is identified as yet another native. Underneath his fur coat is a stolen handgun. The interrogators put two and two together and realize they have found 4 of the 5 men who escaped from death during the 10 December attempted intrusion. *'December 18, 1859': With the citizens still in panic, the guards search every crevice and alleyway of the city to find the last man. They fail for three days until 18 December, when they see a lone man soaking on the sidewalk. The guards shout at him, but the man turns around and shoots one of the guards, severely wounding him. The others retaliate and kill the intruder. *'December 19-22, 1859': With the five survivors now arrested or dead, Vorodin sends a final scouting team up north to search for the intruders' hideout. On 20 December, they find a large camp with multiple rounds of ammunition, a couple of rifles and pistols, and most alarmingly, a photograph of Nikolai Vorodin. *'December 24, 1859': Vorodin informs his citizens that it is safe and that they can come out. Christmas Eve is celebrated and thus ending the December Incident. cont. *'December 25, 1859': The only Christmas of the country's existence is celebrated. *'December 28, 1859': A family of settlers on Sakhalin Island celebrate their patriarch turning 80, in which other people join in. *'December 30, 1859': Lieutenant Vladimir Rorstov receives another letter from the Tsar's council. In it, the letter declares Alexander’s intention to send a naval fleet in March of that year. He informs Vorodin, who creates a small militia out of his military men and a few of the volunteering settlers. 1860 *'January 14, 1860': Another Japanese ship is seen off the south coast of Sakhalin Island. Vorodin again dismisses it but does contact the Chinese about it. *'January 29, 1860': The Chinese respond to Vorodin, saying that the Japanese ships are most likely reconnaissance ships and that Japan has no idea that the territory is owned by a military state. *'March 1 - 20, 1860': Vorodin begins his defensive campaign by creating a small barrage of his fleet to fend off the seemingly-incoming Russian sailors. However, no sailors come and Vorodin returns his fleet to Vladivostok. *'April 2, 1860': At 10pm, a lone fisherman discovers a large fleet of military ships coming from the southeast. He returns to the authorities and warns Vorodin of the oncoming assault. The general hastily prepares his fleet. *'April 3, 1860': Late in the night, flares fire up the sky and the Russian fleet lands on Sakhalin. *'April 3 - 7, 1860': The Siege of Sakhalin: Russian naval troops siege the island in a relatively unmatched 1 - 10 fight. Two Far Easterner ships are sunk, and 74 troops are killed. 7 Russian casualties are reported and no ships are sunk. *'April 8 - 14, 1860': The Siege of Vladivostok: Russian troops arrive at Vladivostok. They land on the coast and begin their invasion. They face several troops but are able to overpower them. Vorodin and his men are found hidden in the city hall and are promptly arrested. Lieutenant Vladimir Rorstov commits suicide before being captured, and his body is disposed of at sea. *'April 15 - 23, 1860': The Russians take over the remaining territory, with minimal combat other than a minor incident with irritated natives. On April 23, they begin the trip back to St. Petersburg. *'April 24, 1860': The border wall built to the north is demolished. *'July 7, 1860': Nikolai Vorodin and 400 of his men are placed on trial for treason. Most of them are given heavy prison sentences, but the top men, including Vorodin, are sent to death. *'July 21, 1860': Vorodin and 29 other followers are shot in Moscow. Military The Far Easterner Military consisted entirely of the 3rd Far East Naval Fleet, which consisted of about 600 men, mostly junior seamen. No military operations occurred during the country’s existence, and during the invasion there was only an unorganized defense method. The military men relied on guerrilla warfare, and participated in the semi-urban environment of Vladivostok. The soldiers on Sakhalin Island hid within the woods or poorly-dug trenches. Transportation The country enacted a strict “no entry, no exit” rule, nearly identical to the rule enacted in Feudal Japan during the Edo period. The only paved roads were in Vladivostok, and the rest were muddy dirt roads that had to be walked on. Horses were very rare, but there are instances of them being tamed. A few ships only ever left the harbor for trading with China. Crime and enforcement The police force was nonexistent, and was instead replaced by select men from the military to serve as a de facto police force. These “officers” would usually look for anyone who seemed to be causing trouble, and only inform them to knock it off. There was no individual prison in Vladivostok, so prisoners were sent to the cellar of the Military Office, which is where the 10 cells remained, a laughable amount. However, very few people were arrested, and most people were too scared of the military to do anything serious. Education One single, two-roomed primary school existed in Vladivostok, and the very few children who lived in the country went to that school. The school was for children of any age, and the ages were intertwined into one class. Most school subjects included learning Russian, geography, history, and reading. International relationships From the start, there was virtually no chance of an alliance with Russia, and Vorodin and Alexander were informally sworn enemies. The country was very distrustful of Japan, especially since their boats had been spotted nearby. Their only “alliance” was with China, though it was only done to allow trading. The two countries were not on terms beyond trading and neither side asked for assistance from the other. Flag The Far Easterner Flag consists of four colors and a symbol. The symbol is a black trident, possibly based off of the country's vicinity to the sea (It's also very similar to the one on Barbados' flag). A green, vertical bar appears on the left, while a medium blue lies at the top, burgundy in the middle, and light red at the bottom. Category:Small Countries Category:Countries that border two other countries Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Countries created by FreddyOfAxes Category:Far East Independent State Category:Far East Category:Country Category:Countries